


Пиратская доля

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Трезубец Посейдона уничтожен, а вместе с ним и проклятие, которое сковывало Уильяма Тернера. Однако прежде чем отправиться домой ему придется встретиться со старым знакомым...





	Пиратская доля

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, фанфикшен.

Он обвел палубу усталым взглядом, стараясь не задерживаться ни на одном из членов команды. Что с ними стало? Вот уж почти двадцать лет они исправно переправляют сотни, тысячи, несчетное количество душ погибших моряков, не пренебрегают своими обязанностями, но в итоге «Голландец» не пощадил даже их. Постепенно они становятся частью корабля, превращаются в морских чудовищ подобно бывшему капитану проклятого судна — Дэйви Джонсу. И даже байки дорогого сынишки Генри о трезубце Посейдона не способны вселить веру в возможный шанс вырваться из ловушки, в которую он сам себя загнал. Он не верил в спасение, пока лично не почувствовал свободу от тяжелого бремени.  
Уилл Тернер стоял у штурвала. Команда лениво (отчасти оттого, что находилась под водой) бродила по палубе, создавая видимость никому не нужной деятельности, а корабль медленно поднимался со дна. Уилл видел блики солнца, пляшущие на водной глади. Значит, давно уже рассвело. Еще один день в череде нескончаемого круговорота жизни и смерти. И еще одна душа, жаждущая отбыть в мир иной.   
«Голландец» вынырнул из-под воды, и Уиллу пришлось зажмуриться — настолько ярко светило солнце. Он сложил руку козырьком и огляделся, выискивая заблудшую душу.   
— Вон там, капитан. Справа по борту, — сообщил кто-то из команды, булькая водой, застрявшей в глотке. — Снова большой улов.  
Теперь Уилл разглядел. С десяток хлипких лодочек медленно дрейфовали на волнах, подталкиваемые течением к «Голландцу». В каждой лодке — моряк с масляной лампой в руке. Несмотря на день, души боялись заблудиться на пути к вечному покою. Взгляд Тернера остановился на одной из лодок. Он не сразу узнал пассажира, а может и не хотел его узнавать. Будь его сердце в груди, оно бы забилось быстрее, но даже несмотря на то, что оно находилось где-то далеко на суше в сундуке, хранимом у Элизабет, он ощутил ужасную тоску.   
— Барбосса?.. — неуверенно произнес Уилл, и старый пират поднял на него взгляд. И ведь действительно: Барбосса выглядел сейчас как настоящий пират, закаленный боями и не купающийся в роскоши. Никаких дорогих одежд и украшений, шляпы и той не было.   
— Уильям, — слабо улыбнулся Гектор. Голос его был безжизненным и говорил он чуть медленнее обычного. — Странное дело. Я думал, ты уже должен быть на берегу рядом с сыном.   
— О чем ты? Что вообще произошло?  
Уилл перегнулся через бортик, не веря своим глазам. Барбоссе доводилось умирать, но Уилл никогда не задумывался о том, что ему придется самому переправлять душу этого пирата на тот свет.   
— Поднимайся, — сказал он, протягивая руку Барбоссе.  
— Капитан, — осторожно произнес первый помощник. — Сэр, это не положено.  
— Плевать я хотел на это, — откликнулся Уилл. — Это мой корабль. Я волен устанавливать свои правила. Поднимите его на борт.  
Команда не слишком охотно принялась выполнять приказ, и вскоре Барбосса уже стоял на палубе. Душа, стремящаяся на покой, среди мертвецов, застрявших меж двух миров. Уилл отметил, что его старый знакомый выглядит еще более спокойным, чем обычно. Казалось, он даже слегка улыбался, задумчиво вглядываясь вдаль, где линия горизонта прочертила едва заметную границу между водой и небом.  
— Удивительно течение времени, — заговорил Гектор, прежде чем Уилл успел сформулировать свои вопросы. Барбосса отвлекся от созерцания природы и повернулся к Тернеру. — Твой парнишка вырос смелым и отчаянным. Скоро ты будешь дома.  
Пират ухмыльнулся, кивая в подтверждение своих слов, и вновь устремил взгляд куда-то в неизвестность.  
— Постой, — ошеломленно пробормотал Уилл. — Ты хочешь сказать, что... Не может быть...   
— Проклятье разрушено вместе с трезубцем Посейдона, — подтвердил Барбосса и блаженно закрыл глаза, вдыхая соленый морской воздух. — Тебе немного осталось в роли проклятого капитана. Похоже, эту переправу душ тебе уже не завершить.  
Уилл обернулся на испуганные и одновременно счастливые возгласы членов команды. Они вновь потихоньку становились теми людьми, которыми были многие десятилетия назад. Они переставали быть частью корабля. «Голландец» отпускал моряков из своих смертоносных объятий. Тернер поднес руки к лицу, ощупал его, понимая, что оно стало прежним. Он должен быть счастлив. Так почему ему так тяжело принять милость судьбы?  
Он коснулся груди.   
— Полагаю, ты окончательно освободишься от бремени, когда вернешь себе сердце, — сказал Гектор, проследив за его действиями. — Уверен, мисс Суонн... нет, миссис Тернер прекрасно его сохранила. Чистое благородное сердце, Уильям. Жаль, что нам с тобой больше не поплавать.  
«Летучий Голландец» вдруг замедлил ход, пропуская призрачные лодки с душами вперед. Корабль больше не волен был выбирать свой путь самостоятельно, отныне команда брала штурвал в свои руки. Уилл озадачено посмотрел на Барбоссу, не в силах подобрать нужные слова. Он чувствовал, что пират погиб не в простом бою за банальные сокровища — слишком уж он был искусен, чтобы вот так просто позволить клинкам пронзить сердце. Случилось нечто куда более серьезное, но с чего начать задавать вопросы Тернер не знал.   
— Тебе следует плыть домой, — прервал его размышления Барбосса, положив руку ему на плечо. Он улыбнулся самой теплой улыбкой, какую только Уиллу доводилось у него видеть. Гектор бросил беглый взгляд на лодки, уплывшие вперед. — Мы сумеем найти путь. Только напоследок у меня есть одна просьба.  
***  
Уилл смотрел на них, и в груди растекалось тепло, несмотря на то, что сердца до сих пор в нем не было. Как он жил без них столько лет? Милая Элизабет и дорогой Генри. О, сколько всего он пропустил! Пожалуй, он бы и дальше продолжал скитаться по морям, оставаясь вечным заложником своей судьбы, если бы не сын. В голове не укладывалось, как Генри сумел найти то, что абсолютно все кругом считали легендой. Все, кроме еще одной мечтательницы — Карины. Два безумца, бросивших вызов целому миру. Уилла нисколько не смущало то, кем был отец девушки. Наоборот он был счастлив, что сила и умеренное благородство Барбоссы теперь обрело новые очертания.   
— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, — произнес Уилл, сочувственно глядя на Карину.   
— Благодарю, сэр, — коротко улыбнулась девушка, хоть глаза ее оставались печальными. — Я пытаюсь уложить все это в голове, но трудно смириться с незнанием. Отец, он... я не...  
Она никак не могла подобрать слов, чтобы описать свои чувства, и Уилл решил перехватить инициативу.  
— Ты помнишь тот день, Элизабет? — поинтересовался он, с нежностью глядя на жену. — День, когда Калипсо обрушила на нас свой гнев, а мое сердце оказалось в сундуке?  
— Такое невозможно забыть, — с горечью произнесла Элизабет.  
— А помнишь, что произошло в самый разгар битвы?  
Уилл подмигнул, а Элизабет чуть заметно покраснела, улыбнувшись.  
— Барбосса нас поженил.  
Генри округлил глаза, Карина раскрыла рот от удивления.   
— Верно, — кивнул Тернер и посмотрел на Карину. — Твой отец был пиратом до мозга костей. Он много чего творил, не буду врать. Но главным остается то, что он был человеком слова. Самый благородный и образованный пират из всех, кого я встречал.   
Карина попыталась возразить, сокрушаемая обидами, которые охватили ее, стоило только узнать, кто ее отец. Он ведь бросил ее на произвол судьбы. Не остался и не взял с собой. Просто оставил на пороге приюта и забыл. Прежде она об этом не задумывалась, но чем больше размышляла о своем прошлом, тем сильнее запутывалась.  
— Нет, Карина, — покачал головой Уилл. — Все, что Барбосса сделал, он сделал только ради твоего блага. Пиратскую жизнь сладкой не назовешь, как бы ты сейчас не протестовала. Он не хотел, чтобы его сокровище поглотила грязь. Он желал тебе лучшей судьбы.  
При упоминании о сокровище Карина вздрогнула. «Ты — сокровище», — вот что последнее ей удалось услышать от родного отца. Она почувствовала, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза.   
— И еще кое-что, — продолжил Уилл. Он взял девушку за руку и вложил ей что-то в ладонь. — Он просил передать тебе, что в его жизни не было ничего дороже тебя и никакие богатства мира не смогут искупить его вину перед тобой. И все же он хотел, чтобы я передал тебе вещь, которая была с ним с того дня, как он встретил твою мать.  
Карина раскрыла ладонь и посмотрела на довольно простенький перстень с небольшим красным камнем: слишком велик для ее безымянного пальца, но вполне подходящий для большого. Мокрые дорожки прочертили линии на ее лице. Она подняла взгляд на Уилла.  
— Вы расскажете мне еще о моем отце?  
Тернер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Боюсь, я провел с ним недостаточно времени, чтобы узнать всю историю. Но...  
Он повернулся к морю, и губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.  
— Думаю, есть человек, который знает все о Гекторе Барбоссе.  
Элизабет, Карина и Генри, словно по команде, посмотрели туда же, куда смотрел Уилл.  
Вдалеке виднелись черные паруса самого быстроходного судна из всех существующих. Легендарный корабль рассекал волны, стремясь догнать уходящее за горизонт солнце. Если хорошенько прислушаться, можно было услышать, что ветер доносит отголоски веселья матросов и задорное попискивание некогда бессмертной обезьянки. И где-то там у штурвала стоял неудачливый пират и, покачиваясь, всматривался в блуждающую стрелку сломанного компаса. Кладезь старых историй и невероятных легенд. Лучший враг и заклятый друг Барбоссы. Тот, кто знал многое и мог поделиться своими воспоминаниями. Капитан Джек Воробей.   
— Думаю, теперь мы знаем, чем заняться, — улыбнулся Генри, взяв Карину за руку.


End file.
